Valkyrie
by Bluebox345
Summary: Valkyrie is a prison Commander at The Kyln, a high security prison. Well, she was a guard until a prison break occurred on her shift. Taken as a hostage, Valkyrie finds herself reluctantly joining forces with criminals to, apparently, save the galaxy.
1. Prologue

**Valkyrie**

 **Bluebox345**

* * *

 **A/N:** This story will be updated on the second Saturday of every month. I picture Valkyrie to look a bit like Laura Bailey. Valkyrie's theme song is _Skyworld_ by: Two Steps From Hell. I also write Doctor Who stories, if any are interested.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel, Disney does. I only own my OC's (Ex: Valkyrie). I do not own the picture I used for the cover.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **Xandar**_

It was a normal night on Xandar. Clouds slowly moved along the night sky, creating some patches of clear sky were you could clearly see stars. The wind blew at odd intervals, causing the trees to ruffle their leaves.

Xandar's main city is quiet except for a stray hovercar that zips through the silent streets. The hovercar hovers around ten feet off the ground, propelled by blue engines attached to the back. The hover car itself is dark blue mixed with black strips. The hover car navigates its way through the city with ease heading into the countryside. The road becomes dark and thick forests line both sides of the road. The car puts its blinker on and turns onto an old dirt road, which winds its way through the woods for a mile, at least.

Finally the hover car pulls into a clearing. A huge circular section of the forest has been cleared away. Green grass stretches from the forest, up to a huge mansion. The road changes from dirt to sandy gravel, perfectly straight and even boundaries between the small stones and the grass. The hover car turns off and the driver gets out. He adjusts his dark blue Nova Corps uniform, takes his black briefcase from the car, closes the door with a loud thud.

The man takes out keys and unlocks the door to the mansion. From the outside, the mansion is almost totally dark although a small light shines dimly above the door, allowing the man to see the keyhole. The door was not even halfway open when a shout came from inside, "Daddy!" and a small force slammed into the man, a child with short blond hair and sharp blue eyes.

The man chuckled, set his briefcase down besides the door and picked the kid up. "Hey son. Why are you still up? Isn't it passed your bedtime?" The child responded by snuggling up against him more and tightening his grip on the back of the man's clothes.

"He wanted to wait up for you." Came a voice farther down the hallway.

The entrance to the house was huge. Ebony hardwood, smooth, floors. Exotic carpet decorations lined the hallway. Artificial lighting lined the room between the wall and the ceiling, casting a warm hue in the hall. The ceiling was tall in the entrance hall and you could clearly see up to the third level and the circular skylight above which moonlight was currently shining through. A spiraling staircase started in the middle of the room and continued up three floors. Two hallways, on either side of the staircase led into different parts of the house. On the ground floor.

A woman in her middle thirties emerged from a side door, softly closing the wooden door behind her. She was tall, with long blond hair tied up in a high bun on top of her head. Her eyes were light blue. She had on a long, simple, red dress. "He wanted to know the outcome of that vote. He flat out refused to go to sleep until you came home." Her eyes were dancing with humor and wore a soft, tired, smile.

The man smiled. "Hey." He said in a whisper. "Hey, Landon." The boy looked up, his tired eyes blinking, trying to keep himself awake. "We won."

The boy, Landon, smiled, curled back up against the man, closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep. "I'll put the little one to bed, Irani. Then we can talk." He whispered to his wife, who was now at his side. He leaned in, kissed her. Then he reluctantly drew back. "I'll guarantee there will be more of that tonight."

The wife smirked, now looking more awake than she first appeared. "I'll be waiting in the bedroom, Mr. Rael." And followed her husband up the stairs.

* * *

After a long and… productive night, the young couple were sleeping in their bedroom. The man was snoring softly while the woman shifted slightly, then rolled over, facing the wall. Landon was sleeping peacefully in his room, just one door down, his thumb in his mouth and clutching a soft starry blanket.

Suddenly a loud zoom sound and a crash sound was heard, echoing around the clearing of the mansion. Irani and Silo Rael shot up, startled. "Silo, What was that?" Irani asked, putting a hand to her chest, startled.

Silo leaned over and turned on the black lamp that rested on the nightstand. "I'm not sure but I'm going to find out. Check on Landon." Silo gets up, puts blue pants on and a cotton white shirt. Then, just to be on the safe side, he strapped his gun holder to his right thigh.

Irani and Silo leave their bedroom, Irani in the direction of Landon's room and Silo to the spiral starecase.

Once Silo got outside, he didn't even need a handlight, the moon and stars lit his way for them. Silo rounded the back. In the back of the house was an open stretch of land and then a lake. The only thing out of the ordinary was a line of blackened charred, and ripped up gravel, starting halfway through the lawn and ending by the trees.

Silo immediately knew what this was. It was because of a ship crashing on ground. Silo slowly took out his gun, charged it and slowly moved toward the crash, following the line of blackened gravel. It continued for a few minutes in the woods and then Silo came upon a small, white space pod. A red light was flashing on the top and a female computer animated voice, in common, was saying, "-out of the pod. This is pod CT-3564 of _The Dynosis_. You have crashed onto Xandar. Please get out of the pod. This is-" And the instructions repeated.

Silo, still holding onto his gun, pressed the black button that said 'open.' The pod hissed open and grey smoke came out of the back area. Silo took a cautious step forward and looked into the pod. What he saw startled him. Inside the pod, was a baby. A female baby that was wrapped in a grey blanket and sound asleep with a letter on her chest.

The outside of the letter said: _**To the Caretakers of Valkyrie**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am posting this on the first Saturday because next weekend I will be out of my country and without access to my laptop. The next chapter should be posted on April 9th.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney does. I only own my OC's.**

 **Useful Info.-**

 _ **italics-**_ Is watching an event happening from security cameras. It is also writing.

'... _'_ \- Are thoughts.

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Welcome to the Kyln**

 _ **27 years later**_

"Look's like we're getting four new prisoners today." General Kaar said as he set his breakfast tray down next to Valkyrie in the Messhall, making four people sitting together, all wearing their security uniforms. "Commander Rael, you should be in the tower when they get there."

Commander Valkyrie Rael, who sat directly across from the General, said, "Of course. Who is it this time?" The Commander wore her blue uniform with a skirt that went down past her knees and tight flats. She had her black hair pulled back into a sleek high ponytail. Her skin was pale, like the other two. Captain Griffen and Captain Vass were holding their own conversation.

"Two bounty hunters, a Terrain outlaw called Star Prince or something of that nature, and, you won't believe this," Kaar said, looking down at his pad for confirmation then back at her, "but we've got Gamora."

Valkyrie immediately put her fork down and sat up straighter, her attention fully on the General. "Gamora? You don't mean Thanos's adoptive daughter, Gamora?"

General Kaar grinned and almost growled, "Yep. She's finally paying for her crimes."

Valkyrie smiled and started eating again. "I most definitely will be up in the tower during their arrival. This should be an interesting day."

"I agree."

* * *

Valkyrie sighed as she sat in her Command chair up in the tower of the main prison area, watching the newcomer's actions. She looked down at her data pad to see four names. Gamora, Peter Quill, Rocket and Groot. She would have to watch those four carefully. Especially since Rocket was infamous for breaking out of prisons.

" _ **I guess most of the Nova Corps want to uphold the laws, but these ones here are corrupt and cruel,"**_ The bounty hunter named Rocket said. Valkyrie still couldn't get over how small he was. _**"But hey, that's not my problem. I an't going to be here long. I've escaped from twenty-two prisons. This one's no different."**_

Valkyrie crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. She would definitely have some of her men watch him.

Rocket continued, _**"You're lucky the broad showed up, otherwise, me and Groot would be collecting our bounty right now and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers."**_

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows but continued to watch, _**"I've had a lot of folks try and kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon."**_ Peter Quill said.

The guard in front commanded, _**"Halt."**_ Everyone in the line stopped.

" _ **What's a raccoon?"**_ Rocket asked. Valkyrie was wondering that herself.

Quill scoffed and repeated his question like he couldn't believe he had to answer it, _**"What's a raccoon? It's what you are, stupid."**_

" _ **Ain't no thing like me, 'cept me."**_ Rocket responded.

The gate in front of them opened and the criminals proceeded on their trek, _**"So, this orb has a real shiny blue suitcase Arc of the Covenant type multi falcon sort of vibe. What is it?"**_

'Orb?' Valkyrie thought. 'This should be interesting'. _**"I am Groot."**_ Groot said.

Quill rolled his eyes at Groot " _ **So what?"**_ and asked Gamora, _**"What's the orb?"**_

" _ **I've no words for a honor-less thief."**_ Gamora practically spat.

" _ **Pretty high and mighty coming from the tacky of a genocidal maniac ."**_ Rocket said. Gamora turned her head around and stared at Rocket. Rocket continued, _**"Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are."**_

" _ **Yeah, we know who you are."**_ Quill added, then he turns to Groot and asks, _**"Who is she?"**_ Valkyrie snorted.

" _ **I am Groot."**_ Groot responded.

Quill sighed and rolled his eyes, _**"Yeah, you said that."**_

They stopped again and Gamora, surprisingly started speaking, _**"I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan. I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party."**_

Valkyrie's eyes widened. 'Gamora wasn't working with Thanos?' she thought. Valkyrie had to be sure of this in order to bring this matter to her superiors. For all she knew, Gamora was lying to save her own skin.

The door that the party was stopped at slid open into the walls and they continued, _**"I am Groot."**_ Groot said again.

" _ **That's just as fascinating as the first eighty-nine times you said that."**_ Quill said, getting tired of Groot saying the same thing over and over again. Honestly, so was Valkyrie, _**"What is wrong with giving tree over here?"**_ Quill asked Rocket.

" _ **Well, he ain't no talking good like me and you, so his vocabulistics is limited to I, am, and Groot. Exclusively in that order."**_

" _ **Well, you know what, that's going to wear real thin, real fast."**_ Then Quill looks up and into the area where we processed the prisoner's things, _**"Hey, put that away!"**_ The guard ignored him and put, whatever it was that was playing that music on his head. The door to the area started to close but Quill slipped inside.

"Damnit." Valkyrie groaned. She wouldn't send men in until it looked like they couldn't handle it.

" _ **Shit."**_ Quill cursed as he stepped inside, the door closing shut and locking behind him. His companions were watching with curiosity from the hallway, _ **"Hey! Listen to me you big blue bastard. Take those headphones off. That's mine! Those belong in impound. That tape and that player is mine!"**_ The Guard slowly put the headphone down, rounded the table, taking out his electric shock stick and matched up to Quill.

The guard shocked Quill with his stick bringing Quill to his knees. Valkyrie gave a tiny flinch, which she quickly hid from her two prison guards with her in the tower. Quill let out a yell.

" _ **Hooked on a Feeling, Blue Swede, 1973. That song belongs to me!"**_ The Guard yells and shocks Quill again, then a second time. Quill screams and falls over onto the ground. The Guard continues to shock Quill on the ground.

Valkyrie sighed, turning the sound off of the video screen, thinking of the new information she had gained. 'So, Gamora might and might not be loyal to Thanos as everyone said.' Valkyrie smiled. Even though she wasn't sure if it was true or not, she could use this info when interrogating Gamora. 'She wouldn't do it on the first day, though. No. She would wait a week before trying to weasel information out of Gamora.'

* * *

After another hour of waiting, Valkyrie stood up and watched through the glass window in the tower as the group walked into the floor of the prison carrying their sleeping pad and in the yellow issued clothing, all except Groot.

Suddenly old food, from the first floor, was thrown down at the new arrivals. Valkyrie knew why the prisoners were doing this. All of the food was aimed at Gamora. There was shouting and name calling. Valkyrie didn't care to stop this. Gamora deserved it. She wasn't concerned what went on in there unless the inmates actions would intentionally, or accidentally, kill the person.

She continued to watch the new arrivals till one of the blue, burly, inmates started threatening Quill. Then she started actually listening in again, "Check out the new meat. I'm going to slather you up in Gunavian Jelly, and go to town…"

Just after he says that, Groot sticks his fingers up in his nose, growing longer, making the inmate growl in pain and Groot lifted the man a good five feet off the ground. Rocket started speaking, "Let's make one thing clear. This one here is our booty!" Rocket said, pointing at Quill.

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows.

"You wanna get to him, you go through us!" Rocket continued. "Or, more accurately, we go through you."

Valkyrie clearly heard the man's nose bones cracking. Groot let go of him and he fell to the floor, holding his nose in pain, crying.

Groot and Rocket walked off, Quill just standing there, seemingly in shock. He then recovered and pointed at Groot and Rocket saying, "I'm with them." He stepped over the guy on the floor and walked off, leaving the room in silence, except the inmate sobbing, "I hate you."

Valkyrie was right. Today wasn't boring.

* * *

 **Thank you to who put this story as their Favorite:** _matthewcortes93, TreacherousDeer, and crawler123_

 **Thank you to who Followed this story:** _matthewcortes93, TreacherousDeer, and crawler123_

 **Review:**

 _Guest:_ Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** \- **Hostage Crisis**

Valkyrie returned to her quarters tired and exhausted. She stripped of her uniform and changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. She sat up in bed, turned all the lights off except for the lamp beside her nightstand and took out her data pad.

She typed up her notes for today's watch and read her guard's notes for their shifts of today's watches. After an hour of doing work, Valkyrie looked at the time. 09:14 pm. Her mother would be getting home from her work.

She typed her mother's name, Irani Rael, into the call section and the 'calling' icon popped up onto the screen. She waited for about five minutes before the call was accepted.

"Hello darling." Her mother, Irani Rael's face, popped up on the screen. Her mum smiled, "How was your day?"

Valkyrie sighed, "Interesting, at least. We got four new prisoners along with the twenty-five new arrivals today. I believe you know of them."

Her mother nodded. "I hope they haven't been causing too much trouble for you."

Valkyrie shrugged. "I can handle them."

"I don't doubt it. Just be careful with Gamora."

They talked for a while then they disconnected the call and Valkyrie went to sleep.

* * *

Valkyrie was in the tower bright and early the next day, fully awake and alert from her night's sleep. She had already assigned ten men to watch Rocket. She wasn't taking any chances of him trying to escape. Right now, she was alone in the tower, sending her two guards on a short break.

Valkyrie was working on an engine diagnostic when the alarms started to go off. Looking on the security monitors, she saw that Groot had taken off the Quarnyx battery that was on the watch tower. "Shit!" Valkyrie cursed.

"Guards to the prison quarters. All available guards to the prison quarters!" Valkyrie yelled into the intercom system.

Security ships flew into the prison room and surrounded Groot. Valkyrie got up and said into the speaker, "Prisoner, drop the device immediately and retreat to your cell, or we will open fire."

Groot's body started… puffing up, or something and shouted, "I AM GROOT!"

"Fire!" Valkyrie yelled.

The security ships started firing on Groot, causing the rest of the prisoners to run away from the stray bullets. Groot knocked one of the security ships and smashed it into the floor, causing it to explode. It was complete chaos on the floor. Then another one went spiraling into the wall and exploding.

"All prisoners return to your sleeping areas." Valkyrie commanded.

Valkyrie saw Rocket run to Groot and climb up him saying, "You idiot! How am I supposed to fight these things without my stuff?" Groot knocked a couple more security ships into walls and exploded. Finally guards with guns ran into the area.

"The animal is in control!" A guard yelled, "Fire on my command!" Suddenly another prisoner, Drax the Destroyer, slammed into the two guards, taking them out.

Drax grabbed a gun from one of the fallen guards and said, "Creepy little beast!" and taused it to Rocket.

Rocket crocked the gun and said, "Oh yeah." Then started firing everywhere.

"Damnit!" Valkyrie yelled, typing fast on the control panel.

"Rocket!" Valkyrie looked up, out the windows. It was Gamora. She raised an arm security band to Rocket who caught it. Valkyrie winced, knowing that it was internally wired to the poor soul Gamora had just cut into or killed.

"Move to the watchtower!" Rocket commanded.

Valkyrie froze. 'They couldn't actually get in here, right?'

After a minute, Valkyrie couldn't see the prisoners who were trying to escape out the windows anymore. She checked the cameras right outside the tower door. Valkyrie was startled to discover that not only Gamora and Rocket were on the bridge to the tower, but Quill was climbing Groot to get up as well.

She took control of a security ship and flew it, intending to blast Quill when another prisoner jumped up and tore the ship clean in two. She gulped.

"You!" Drax yelled at Quill. "Man who has lain with an A'askavariian!"

"What?" Valkyrie asked no one in particular.

Quill sighed and continued to climb Groot. "That was one time, man."

Drax started to climb Groot after Quill.

Valkyrie turned around and called on the intercom, "We need all available guards in full combat gear…." The alarm starts blaring. Valkyrie knew what that alarm ment. The tower had been infiltrated.

She turned around to see Gamora standing with her left hand on her hip, Rocket pointing a gun at me, Quill with a… 'wait, was that a prosthetic leg?' A prosthetic leg over his right shoulder, Groot standing in the back, leaning over to be able to see in and Drax standing behind Gamora with his arms crossed.

Valkyrie swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She raised her hands. The group started walking forward until Gamora pushed her out of her seat and Groot grabbed her around the waist, throwing Valkyrie out the door.

When Valkyrie hit the walkway, she groaned, but stood up, determined and rushed back into the tower, just in time for the doors to close. She was lucky. They hadn't noticed she was with them yet.

Valkyrie slowly drew her weapon, pointed it at the group, who was know at the control panel and charged the weapon. At the sound, the group turned around and saw Valkyrie with her gun drawn, pointing it at them. "Step away from the panel." She commanded.

"One?" Rocket scoffed, "Against five? Don't make me laugh."

"How the hell did she get back in?" Quill asked anyone in particular.

"I ran." Valkyrie spat, still pointing her gun at them.

"What should we do with her?" Drax asked. "I can cut her heart out." Drax said in a monotone, taking a step toward her.

Valkyrie gripped her gun harder.

"Whao, whao. No castrations!" Quill said, holding his hands up in a 'stop' motion.

"We can take her as a hostage." Gamora said, staring at Valkyrie. "We can get quite a bit of money off of her." Everyone stared at Gamora. Gamora snorted, "You don't know who she is?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll chat later." Rocket said. "Groot, knock her out."

Valkyrie's eyes widened as Groot knocked her gun out of her hand. The gun flew across the room, crashing into the windshield and dropped to the floor. Groot reached out and his arm collided with her head, knocking her to the ground. The last thing she heard before she fell unconscious was Drax saying, "How are we going to leave?"

* * *

 **Thank you to who Followed this story:** _golden-priestess,_ and _Bluemachine_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Internal Fighting**

Valkyrie groaned as she woke up with a pounding headache. She looked down to see metal grating. She was lying on the floor of a ship. Valkyrie groaned again as a flood of memories rushed back, reminding her of her current situation. She was still in her prison guard uniform which was now wrinkled. She pushed some stray hairs back behind her ears.

She sat up, leaning against the wall of the ship, watching the group that had kidnapped her with interest. Gamora was leaning on the wall, not too far away, watching her intently. Drax was sitting down, fiddling with his weapons. Rocket was right in front of her tinkering with parts of the ship and humming while doing so.

Quill entered at that exact moment, "Whao, whao, whao! Yo, Ranger Rick! What are you doing?" Quill marches over to Rocket, "You can't take apart my ship without asking me." Quill leaned down, intent on picking up the object by Rocket. "What is this?"

"Don't touch that." Rocket scolded, "It's a bomb."

Valkyrie's eyes widened in panic, but she didn't move. She didn't want to draw attention to herself just yet.

Apparently Quill was thinking the exact as she was, "A bomb!"

"Yup." Rocket said, not a single care in his world.

"And you leave it lying around?"

"I was going to put it in a box." Rocket said, pulling out a box from the wall of the ship that had multiple knick knacks inside.

"What's a box going to do?!"

"How about this one?" Rocket said, picking up a strange box with very strange coverings.

Quill stepped closer, apparently not liking that idea, "No! Whao. Hey!" He walks over and kicks the box back into the wall, Rocket dropped the box back into the bigger one before Quill kicked the box, "Leave it alone."

"Why? What is it?" Rocket asked.

"Shut up!" Quill said angrily.

"Hey!" Rocket said, scoffing.

"What is that," Quill asks, pointing to the other thing Rocket was making, successfully moving the conversation away from the box.

Rocket looked up at Quill, "That's for if things really get hard core." Quill started walking away, "Or if you wanna blow up moons."

"No one's blowing up moons." Gamora put in.

"You just wanna suck the joy out of everything." Rocket muttered.

At that, Valkyrie snorted, making everyone turn and look at her. 'Damnit.' She thought.

"Ah, the prisoner's awake." Rocket said.

"I've been awake for the past couple minutes." Valkyrie snapped, still sitting against the wall.

Gamora pushed herself up from leaning against the wall and walked over to the tale in the center of the room. A screen was being held from the ceiling.

"What are we going to do with her?" Quill asked Gamora, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Valkyrie.

Gamora rolled her eyes, "I told you, we can get good money off of her."

"We're going to _sell_ her?" Quill said in a tone, as if not believing her.

Groot choose this moment to join the conversation, "I am Groot."

"We can ransom her back to the Nova Corps. I'm sure they won't want to lose... one of their Commanders." The way Gamora paused before Commander sent shivers down her spine. Gamora knew who she was. It was a good thing that no one else seemed to make the connection yet.

"Ok, now that that's settled, Gamora, I'm going to need you're buyer's coordinates." Quill said, moving to stand in front of the hanging screen.

Gamora goes over to the table and picks up a round circular object. Valkyrie suspected it was that orb they were talking about back on the Kyln, "We're heading in the right direction. For now." Gamora taused the orb up a bit and caught it.

Quill stepped closer to Gamora, "If we're going to work together, you might try trusting me a little bit."

Gamora shifted her eyes slightly to glance at Valkyrie and then back at Quill, "And how much do you trust me?"

Quill took the orb from Gamora and said, "I'd trust you a lot more if you told me what this was. Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon." Quill put the orb back onto the table.

"I don't know what it is." Gamora said, leaning against the table. Drax and Rocket gradually came to the table as well.

Valkyrie stood up, but stayed where she was, watching the interaction and gaining information she could use to her advantage. For one, the group was pretty stupid for leaving her in the room while they made plans.

Drax picked the orb up, "If it's a weapon, we should use it against Ronan."

"Put it down, you fool. You'll destroy us all!" Gamora spat.

Drax leaned closer to the table, and towards Gamora, "Or just you, murderess!"

Gamora quickly covered the space between her and Drax, "I let you live once, princess!"

"I am not a princess!" Drax growled at Gamora.

'Internal fighting.' Valkyrie thought with a small smirk. 'Perfect.'

"Hey!" Quill yelled, "Nobody is killing anybody on my ship!" Drax looked down at the orb then back up at Quill, "We're stuck together until we get the money."

Drax throws the orb back at Quill and he catches it, "I have no interest in money."

"Great." Quill says as Drax storms off, "That means more money for the three of us."

Groot coughed. "Hmmm?" He held up his hands in a 'what about me?' position.

Quill sighs, "For the four of us. Partners."

"We have an agreement." Gamora said, "But I would never be partners with the likes of you." Quill rolled his eyes, "I'll tell the buyer we're on our way. And Quill, your ship is filthy." Gamora turned and headed back into, what must be, the cockpit area of the ship.

Quill turns to Rocket, "Oh, she has no idea. If I had a black light, the place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting."

Rocket shook his head, "You got issues, Quill."

Finally, Valkyrie thought things had quieted down enough that she could speak, "What do you want with me?"

"You?" Quill asked, turning to look at Valkyrie. "You weren't part of the plan."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, "I figured that. Are you going to ransom me back to my people?"

"In a bit, after we sell the orb." Quill said, turning around to look at his screen.

Valkyrie crossed her arms and glared at Quill, whom she was starting to hate with a burning passion, "Why after?"

Quill looked over his shoulder, "I'm not stupid. I know you heard our conversation. I can't risk your people coming after us before we get our money."

'Well shit.' Valkyrie thought as Quill went back to staring at the screen. 'I'm screwed.'

* * *

 _ **Thank you to who Favorited this story:** matthewcortes93, TreacherousDeer, crawler123, Marvelfan4ever, beulah2013, Ibiki's Lover, amichalap_

 ** _Thank you to who Followed this story:_** _matthewcortes93,_ _TreacherousDeer,_ _crawler123, golden-priestess, Bluemachine,_ _Marvelfan4ever, sarah0406,_ _beulah2013, Amara124, Pompeii1224,_ _Ibiki's Lover_

 **Review:**

 _Sarah0406-_ Yep, it definitely is.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Knowhere**

Valkyrie was now dressed in brown pants and a black top, though she still kept her uniform boots. Gamora had her change out of her Nova Prime guard uniform. Her reasoning was, "We're not going to get within a hundred kilometers of the place if you are dressed like that".

Valkyrie currently sat on a crate, arms crossed, glaring at Quill who was currently playing with a gun. Music was blaring from… somewhere and it was giving her a headache. Suddenly Rocket shouted from the cockpit, "Head's up! We're inbound."

Quill let his hand that held the blaster fall to the side and he looked at me, "Well, come on." Quill said, motioning up the stairs with his gun. "Don't think I'm going to leave you in here all alone."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, stood up and walked up the steps, followed by Quill, who still had his gun in his hand. Once she reached the cockpit and stood behind the chair groot was sitting in, she gasped. They were flying towards a gigantic floating head with seemingly glowing eyes and mouth.

"Whao." Quill said standing in the middle of both chairs, also staring at the head.

Drax leaned on the robotic arm that was attached to Rocket's chair with one hand, "What is it?"

"It's called Knowhere." Gamora's voice said, coming from behind me. "The severed head of an ancient celestial being. Be wary headed in, rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever here." Gamora said, sitting down in the captain's chair, behind the entrance to below the ship.

Rocket flew the ship into an opening of one of the eyes.

As we made our way, walking, deeper into the head, Gamora begin to explain the head's presence, "Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent workers into mine the organic matter within the skull. Bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work-"

"That's right." Valkyrie cut in with crossed arms as they walked along the street. Drax was walking close behind her, groot on her right and Gamora on her left. Rocket was in front of Groot and Quill was walking on Gamora's right.

"Suitable only for outlaws." Gamora continued without even acknowledging what Valkyrie said.

"Well, I come from a planet of outlaws." Quill said, and Valkyrie glanced to her right at Quill as he continued, "Billy the kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos."

"Sounds like a place I would like to visit." Drax said.

"You should." Quill responded with.

A group of kids ran through our group saying, "Excuse me!"

"Watch your wallets." Quill said as they asked for anything to eat.

"Can you spare any units?"

Valkyrie's heart ached to help these kids but due to her current situation, she didn't think Quill would like her helping them.

"Get out of here!" Quill scolded them with a series of small waves of his right hand. The children disappeared within the crowd, probably pickpocketing along the way.

We walked for a bit more to come to a place with people standing in the square before it's entrance. "Your buyer's in there?" Rocket asked.

Gamora looked back at Quill who was now a bit behind her, but was now next to Groot. "We are to wait here for his representative."

A bouncer throws a man from the establishment yelling, "Get out of here!" and the man on the ground groans.

"This is no respectful establishment." Drax said in an annoyed tone and Valkyrie nodded her head, agreeing with Drax, eyeing the place warily, "What do you expect us to do while we wait?"

Valkyrie shook her head in disgust at the game the patrons were playing. A group of rowdy and drunk patrons stood, shouting and yelling, around a long table that had a race going. She winced as the poor animal was swallowed whole by the other and swallowed down the bile in her throat.

"Girl, come on." Quill called. Valkyrie looked around to see him over, by the entrance to a balcony, next to Gamora. Quill seemed to sigh, she couldn't actually hear it over the noise of the club and jogged back to get her. "Honestly, I told you to stay with me. I'm not having you wander off. You, a single women, alone in a skull with no government or rules? With bounty hunters and drunkards everywhere? You wouldn't last a day."

They were out on the balcony now. Valkyrie rolled her eyes, "I didn't know you cared, Quill. I _can_ take care of myself. I wasn't a prison Commander for the fun of it."

Quill sputtered, "I-I was j-just."

"Don't worry Quill." Gamora said, still facing out into open space. "I won't tell the rest of the group." Gamora's tone quickly went from teasing to serious in seconds, "And you," Valkyrie said, turning to face Valkyrie, "Should be careful of what you say around here." Before Valkyrie could say anything Gamora turned back to Quill, "My connection is making us wait." While she said that she was inspecting her weapon.

"It's just a negotiation tactic." Quill said, stepping up next to Gamora. Valkyrie leaned up against the outside of the wall, watching the two. "Trust me, this is my specialty. Where yours is more stab, stab. Those are my terms." Quill leaned his right side against the railing.

Gamora turned to look at Quill, "My father didn't stress diplomacy."

"Thanos?"

"He's not my father." Gamora snapped.

'Yes, that's it.' Valkyrie thought, 'Keep talking. It gives me more information to take back.'

"When Thanos took my home world he killed my parents in front of me." Valkyrie's eyes widened as Gamora told her story, "He tortured me. Turned me into a weapon. When he said he was going to destroy an entire planet for Ronan, I couldn't stand by and…."

By now Valkyrie was completely still and staring at Gamora. 'what she must have gone through… no. It doesn't stop the fact that she did those horrible things. At any time she could have said no but didn't.'

Changing the topic swiftly, Gamora reaches for the strange device on Quills belt, "Why would you risk your life for this?" Gamora took it off of Quills belt and held it. Valkyrie heard a soft click sound and wondered what it was.

"My mother gave it to me." Quill responded and Gamora looked up at him. "My mom liked sharing with me all the pop songs she loved growing up."

'Passed tense. She must be gone.' Valkyrie thought.

"I happened to have it on me when I was… the day that she…you know, when I left Earth." Quill said softly.

"What do you do with it?" Gamora asked, she seemed genuinely curious while Valkyrie was thinking of where she heard of Earth before.

"Do? Nothing. You listen to it. Or you can dance." Quill said, putting the device back onto his belt.

"I'm a warrior and an assassin. I do not dance."

Quill nodded his head a bit, as if not quite believing her, "Really? Well, on my planet there's a legend about people like you."

'Oh God.' Valkyrie thought and rolled her eyes. 'Quill is actually flirting with Gamora.'

"It's called, footloose." Quill continued. "And in it, a great hero named Kevin Bacon teaches an entire city full of people with sticks up their buts that dancing, its the greatest thing there is." Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"Who put the sticks up their buts?" Gamora asked.

"No. That's just a…." Quill trailed off.

Valkyrie tried to hide her laughter but failed as both Gamora and Quill turned and glared at her. Valkyrie froze and said quickly, "Sorry."

Gamora turned back to Quill, "That is cruel."

"It's just a phrase... people use." Quill takes the headphones off from around his neck and slowly puts them on Gamora.

Valkyrie turned away from the flirting, not able to stand it anymore. She hated relationships, why else would she worked at the Klyn for the Nova Corps as a commander? It was hard to keep relationships going half a universe away.

"The melody is pleasant!" Gamora shouted at Quill, making Valkyrie jump. They stared at eachother for a couple seconds, Quill getting closer and closer until Gamora shouted, "NO!" She took out her blade and held it under Quills neck.

Valkyrie froze, not sure weather to break the fight up or not.

"OW! What the hell?!" Quill yelled.

"I know who you are, Peter Quill and I am NOT some starry-eyed waif here to succumb to your… your pelvic sorcery!"

At that Valkyrie snorted and muttered, "Pelvic sorcery."

"That is not what is happening here." Quill said hoarsely, being choked by how hard Gamora was pressing her blade against his throat. Gamora let Quill go just as he stares into the window. Valkyrie turned around to see Groot being thrown against the table and Drax hurtling himself at Groot, tackling him and both of them tumbling across the long table and over to the floor.

"No." Quill groans. He looks to Gamora, "Keep an eye on our prisoner." Then he rushes into the club after taking back his headphones from Gamora.

Gamora rolled her eyes, "Well, come on. Let's go bail the boys out of trouble."

Valkyrie was startled by the almost… pleasant tone Gamora was taking with her, "You know who I am." Gamora nodded. Valkyrie took a deep breath, "Why didn't you say who I was to the rest of the group?"

"Honestly, I don't care who you are, just that you will be getting us money."

Valkyrie narrowed her eyes, "The Nova Corps won't stand for this, _Gamora_."

"I don't think they're in any position to be making the demands." Gamora shot back. "Come on." Gamora grabbed her arm and dragged Valkyrie back into the club.

Gamora ran to Drax and pulled him away from pummeling Groot. Now she had one hand on Valkyrie's arm and one holding Drax back. "Stop it!" Gamora yelled at Drax. Quill stood, hands up, looking at Rocket who had his gun out.

"Whao, waho, what are you doing?" Quill asked.

Drax growled and tried moving forward but Gamora forced him back, "This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!"

"That is true!" Rocket shouted.

"He has no respect!" Drax continued.

"That is also true!"

Quill put both hands out, trying to defuse this as quickly as possible, "Hold on! Hold on!"

"Keep calling me vermin, tough guy!" Rocket yelled, "You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!"

"Rocket, you're drunk. All right? No one's laughing at you."

"He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to get torn apart and put back together over and over and turned into some… some little monster!"

Quill sighed, "Rocket, no one's calling you a monster."

Rocket threw up a finger and pointed it at Drax. "He called me vermin! She called me rodent! Let's see if you can laugh after five or six shots to your frickin' face!" Rocket yelled and brang up his gun and pointed it at Drax.

Gamora got in front of Drax, letting go of Valkyrie, while Qull stepped in front of Rocket.

'Well this is good. Perhaps they'll all kill each other and then I can start to make my way back home.' Valkyrie thought.

"No, no, no, no no!" Quill stammers. "Four billion units! Rocket! Come on, man. Hey! Suck it up for one more, lousy night and you're rich."

Rocket is silent for a moment then turns disengages his gun. "Fine. But I can't promise when this is all over I'm not going to kill every last one of you jerks."

Valkyrie swallowed and stepped back away from Rocket.

Quill seemed to agree with her, "See! That's why none of you have any friends! Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!"

"We have traveled, halfway across the quadrant." Drax said angrily, "And Ronan is no closer to being dead." Drax turned around and stomped off.

"Drax!" Quill called after him.

"Let him go." Gamora said, staring after him and then turned back to the group, "We don't need him."

A door opened to reveal a pink humanoid with a white dress that came to above her knees and metal wrist bracelets. Her brown hair was up and her hands held together in front of her stomach, She stepped forward saying, "Milady Gamora. I'm here to fetch you for my master." Then she stepped back in a bow and held out a hand in a sweeping motion.

* * *

 ** _Thank you to who Favorited this story:_** _claire97_

 ** _Thank you to who Followed this story:_** _Sprocket00, claire97, firelilies09, SerenityPax, whitewolf7410_

 **Reviews:**

 _Guest:_ Thanks for the review!

 _whitewolf7410:_ Thanks for the review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The Collector**

Valkyrie felt sick as she walked into The Collector's lair and climbed up some steps. Rectangular cube-like boxes held different species. The first box to Valkyries left held some sort of alien, that Valkyrie had never seen before, with armor on. The one on the right held some sort of animal wearing a space helmet with four letters CCCP written on the clothing the animal was wearing.

Valkyrie felt someone grab her hand and squeeze it. Puzzled, she looked up at Quill who was looking at her, concerned. Valkyrie noticed that Quill looked a little pale. 'So he does have some morals.' Valkyrie thought as she pulled her hand out of Quill's grip.

Quill looked offended for a second before Valkyrie gave him a soft smile and a slight nod.

"Okay, this isn't creepy at all." Rocket commented as he looked around.

Valkyrie swallowed some bile that had crept up into her mouth, "This is disgusting."

The pink lady, whom Valkyrie strongly suspected was a slave, started speaking, "We hold the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner." Valkyrie bit her lip. This sounded rehearsed. The lady showed the group into a wide area with tables and different things on them. The pink lady turned around, lifted her hands up, "I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, The Collector."

The Collector, who had his back to the group, turned around. He had white hair and a cloak made out of some type of wool. He wore weird type glasses and a royal red vest with black underneath and dark blue pants. The Collector removed his glasses as the group continued to move forward. Quill, Rocket, Groot and Valkyrie stopped and Gamora walked forward to meet The Collector.

"Oh, my dear Gamora." The Collector said. Out of the corner of Valkyrie's eye, she saw Quill reach his hand for his gun but only hovered his hand over it. The Collector grabbed Gamora's hand and slowly brought it up to his lips, "How wonderful to meet in the flesh." The Collector kissed her hand and brought it slowly back down.

"Let's skip the formalities, Tivan." Gamora said impatiently, "We have what we discussed."

The Collector's eyes drifted upwards, looking past Gamora, "What is that thing there?"

Gamora turned around and Groot answered, "I am Groot."

The Collector walked forward. "I'd never thought I'd meet a Groot. Sir, you must allow me to pay you now so that I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course."

"I am Groot."

"Why, so he can turn you into a frickin' chair?" Rocket growled.

"That's your pet?"

"His WHAT?" Rocket yelled, taking out his gun.

"Tivan." Gamor cut in, grabbing The Collector's arm. "We have been _halfway around the galaxy_ retrieving this orb."

"Very well, then." The Collector replied, turning a bit to Gamora, "Let us see what you have brought."

Gamora looked at Quill who went into his bag and pulled out the orb, put it in his right hand, proceeded to drop it on the floor, pick it up and hand it out to The Collector.

* * *

Valkyrie and the others conjugated around a table while The Collector looked at the orb which was now held in place by a device on a table, "Oh, my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities." The Collector pulled down a small switch which spun the orb open. Purple energy spread through the device on the table. Then purple rings appeared in mid-air.

"Then the universe exploded into existence," As The Collector said this, stars appeared in the purple circles, moving fast as if flying past while looking out of a window in a spaceship. "And the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots." In one of the purple rings it showed six stones of different colors, blue, red, yellow, orange, green and purple. "Infinity stones."

Valkyrie's eyes widened. 'But that was just a myth,' she thought to herself, not wanting to interrupt. As The Collector talked the orb was slowly opening, it seemed to be containing something, though if the current topic of discussion was any clue, Valkyrie guessed that whatever was inside the orb was related to or was an infinity stone.

"These stones, it seems, can only be brandished, by beings of extraordinary strength." The Collector continued. Rocket huffed and readjusted his position of his head being in the palm of his hand. "Observe." The Collector raised his hand out in front and pointed to the purple screen behind Gamora and Quill. They turned around to see a scene of a huge metal man holding a staff that glowed purple at the top. Civilians were running away screaming while the giant metal man stood in the ruins of a city.

"The carriers can use this stone to mow down an entire civilizations," The mettle man brought down his staff to the ground and seemingly disintegrated everyone with a blast of purple smoke. "Like wheat in a field." The projections zooms out to a planet showing water and green which turned into purple.

"There's a little pee coming out of me right now." Quill commented quietly, but since it was said in the middle of a break in words, everyone heard it.

The Collector eyed Quill then went back to tell the story, "Once for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves," The projector now showed a group of cloaked individuals who looked to be hooked together by wire that glowed purple. Then it showed them being consumed by purple energy, "But even they were quickly destroyed by it."

At last the device that was trying to open the orb finally did so to reveal a purple stone, much like the stone that was shown next to the other infinity stones. The Collector lifted his arms up dramatically and brought them in front of him, clenching his fists and shaking in excitement. Valkyrie rolled her eyes at this.

"Beautiful." The Collector said, opening his hands so that the palm of his hand was facing outward and brought them down to the table, shaking. "Beyond compare."

Rocket sighed, "Blah, blah, blah. We're all very fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get _paid_."

At Rocket's rather rude interruption the purple circles that showed projections disappeared and The Collector turned away from the stone to Rocket and asked in a bored tone, "How would you like to get paid?"

"What do you think, fancy man? Units!" Rocket said, almost growling impatiently.

Gamora and Quill turn around and face The Collector and step forward a bit. Groot turns his head and Valkyrie, still near the table, turns and faces The Collector, arms crossed.

The Collector uses his left hand and pulls out a draw from the table, "Very well, then." He reached into the draw for the Units and he lifted his head to see the pink girl walking slowly toward the stone, as if mesmerized, "Carina." The Collector said in a short tone. "Stand back."

Carina took a deep and angry breath, "I will no longer be your slave!" She yelled.

"No!" The Collector yelled as Carina reached out with her left hand and grabbed the stone. Valkyrie stood, frozen as she watched the purple stone explode some kind of energy. Valkyrie ducked down to avoid being hit by a blast and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Quill knock Gamora out of the way.

Glass shattered as the blasts flew through the room and it knocked down The Collector as well. Suddenly Valkyrie heard screaming and looked up, from her position on the floor, and saw Carina with her mouth wide open, purple corsed through her veins and shown through her open mouth. Parts of her skin peeled off revealing black and purple underneath. Valkyrie stared at her, open mouthed, in horror.

The next thing she knew was Quill grabbing her and started dragging her away. Valkyrie cleared her head enough that she was able to move after a bit and brought her to an section of the floor that was lower than the one that the Carina was on so we had some cover. Gamora was already there. Valkyrie crouched down and covered her head while Quill and Gamora did the same.

Then an explosion sounded, which caused more glass to explode and huge boom like sounds echoed throughout the building. Then it stopped.

"What in the galaxy was that?" Valkyrie panted through the silence.

Quill, Gamora and Valkyrie poked their heads up and looked at the destruction around them, "What the ffffff-" Quill stated in shock.

Valkyrie went and sprinted for the stone, Quill and Gamora following close behind and closed the orb with the stone inside. "This is a weapon." Valkyrie stated. "A very, very dangerous weapon."

"No shit!" Quill said, staring at Valkyrie.

Gamora grabbed the orb and stalked away towards the door. Quill and Valkyrie glanced at each other and ran after her, "How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was in this orb." Gamora said, frustrated with herself as the group walked out into the street.

Rocket walked up to Gamora, put his hands over his eyes, "What do you still have it for?!" Rocket cried, exasperated, bringing his hands down below his eyes.

"What are we going to do, leave it in there?" Quill asked.

"I can't believe you had _that_ in your purse!" Rocket groaned, pointing at the orb.

Quill turned from Gamora to face Rocket, "It's not a purse, its a knapsack!"

"We have to bring this to the Nova Corps." Gamora said, surprising Valkyrie, "There's a chance they can contain it."

Valkyrie crossed her arms, "You're damn right you should have. No one should be in possession of the thing. Certainly not The Collector and certainly not _you_ guys!"

"Can they contain it?" Quill asked Valkyrie. Valkyrie was supriesed that when she looked at him, he seemed to have a genuine concern.

Valkyrie bit her lip, "I would have to talk to my superiors, after you have given me back. And if you hand over the orb, I can try to wave the kidnapping charges."

"Are you kidding me?!" Rocket cried, "We're wanted by the Nova Corps. And we kidnapped one of their officers, do you think they will let that slide?! Just give it to Ronan!"

"Hell no." Valkyrie spat, stepping forward, arms by her sides in fists. "Don't you dare." Valkyrie said in a dangerously low tone.

Quill agreed with Valkyrie, "So he could destroy the galaxy?!"

"What, are you some saint all of the sudden?" Rocket asked, "What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you want to save it?"

Quill yelled, "Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!"

Gamora grabbed Quills left shoulder, "Peter, listen to me. We can not allow the stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova. Along with the girl."

Quill closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Right, right, okay." Quill opened his eyes, "I think your right. Or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice, for a whole lot of money." Gamora brought her hand, that was holding the orb close into herself, "I think it's a really good balance between both of your points of view."

"You're despicable." Gamora said. "Dishonorable. _Faithless_!" Gamora said and stalked away, "Oh no." She said as she got a couple feet and stopped.

Valkyrie, Quill, Rocket and Groot turned to stare at what Gamora was looking at.

There was Drax, standing out in the middle of the street, holding two knives and hovering in front of him was a tone of small, one or two manned, ships, "At last!" Drax laughed, "I shall meet my foe and destroy him!"

Quill stepped forward, "You called _Ronan_?!" Quill yelled, exasperated.

As the ship turned around and started to land, a guy in blue came out of a side street and spotted us, "Quill! Don't you move, boy!" He yelled.

Quill, Gamora and Valkyrie all shared a look and sprinted off to the left, running to what looked like mining ships. 'I really am having a shitty day' Valkyrie thought to herself as she ran with Gamora and the outlaw Quill from Ronan the Accuser and a group of mercenaries looking for vengeance with Quill while they basically had a weapon that could destroy the galaxy in Quill's purse. 'How could anything get worse than this?' She thought desperately.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to who Favorited this Story:** TheOkWriter, Yusuke Kurosaki, Sugar007, teensuprnatural7_

 _ **Thank you to who Followed this story:** __Yusuke Kurosaki, Sugar007, teensuprnatural7, back2vintage_

 **Reviews:**

 _ThatCrazyLion:_ Thank you!

 _whitewolf7410:_ Thanks for the review! Hmm, well the first question i'll put under the category of character development (don't want to give away too much). And to the second question: definitely.

 _Guest; Amelia:_ Thanks for the review!

* * *

 **Remember to Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-** **Where Things go to Shit**

"Don't you move- get out of the way!" The man yelled, chasing after Quill, Gamora, Rocket, Groot and Valkyrie.

Gamora shoved one of the miner's out of their mining pod and got in it herself. Valkyrie looked around, "I don't think these will fit more than one person."

That got Quill to stop and turn around to look at Valkyrie, "Well, then. Here's where we test what kinda person you are. The one who will flee or the one who will fight for her galaxy. Or do you want _Ronan_ in possession of that orb." Quill raised an eyebrow.

Valkyrie bit her lip, thinking fast. Then she decided. Valkyrie took a deep breath, "I'm in."

"Good. Pick one and get it in the air as quick as you can. You'll act as a sniper. Most of all, protect Gamora. She has the orb and it must NOT fall into Ronan's hands. You saw the destruction it caused back there."

She swallowed, "Protecting Gamora. _Great_." Valkyrie huffed sarcastically, "Hopefully I don't have to explain this in court." She muttered.

Quill put a comforting hand on Valkyrie's left arm, "Hey, you can do it. For your people."

Valkyrie winced and shook Quill's hand off, "About that-" Valkyrie started when Gamora yelled at them from her pod's intercom which allowed her voice to be transmitted outside of her pod.

"Quill, Valkyrie, get your asses in those pods! Even Rocket's up!" Gamora yelled down at them.

"Hey!" Came Rocket's voice from above them.

"They're right." Quill said, "Get going. Meet back at my ship after this is done." Valkyrie nodded and ran to get into a mining ship. She had to knock out two engineers who were apparently fixing something but when Valkyrie started the ship, it appeared to run fine.

Four mining ships took off. Three made a show of going over the sight where Drax and Ronan were facing off and Valkyrie's pod curved to the right, climbing higher and higher in order to have a vantage point. Already she could see four of Ronan's ships chasing after Quill, Rocket and Gamora's pods.

Valkyrie breathed out as she avoided several beams of some type of metal buildings. She cursed to herself as three more of Ronan's ships joined the chase. It only took her a couple seconds to locate what little weapons a mining pod had, which was not much. From what Valkyrie could tell, the weapon consisted of a red beam of light which was able to penetrate any kind of metal, form the test shots she had done on the buildings she was flying through, on accident of course.

Since there was no proper weapons system of any kind, Valkyrie had to shoot by human eye, no navigating weapon's system whatsoever. She took a breath in and out then narrowed her eyes, picking the target which was closest to the ship she knew to be near Gamora's pod and fired.

The beam of red light shot out and struck the ship that she had intended. The ship immediately swerved and crashed into a building, igniting in flames. "One down." Valkyrie commented over the comm. system that was installed in the pods.

"Aww. How come you get weapons." Valkyrie heard Rocket whine.

Puzzled Valkyrie asked, "Wait, you don't have that beam, of red that I fired, in your pod?"

"Unfortunately. Come _onnn_ ," Rocket dragged out, "Why did I have to get the lame ship with no weapons?" He complained sadly with a snuffle.

Valkyrie shook her head at Rocket's love for weapons and anything that went boom, "Perhaps I got the leader of the mining ships." She shot another beam of red light and got the angle just right that the ship that she had hit went sideways into another ship and they both went spiraling downward into an explosion as they collided with the building below and Valkyrie winced at the thought of harming innocent lives.

"Rocket, help Valkyrie keep them off Gamora until she reaches the Milano." Quill said as four more came in near Gamora's ship.

"The mining beam takes a fifteen second recharge. Soon they're going to figure out that I'm the one shooting them down from above. Plus the ships are crashing into the buildings were innocent people live. They're _homes_ Quill. We need to take this fight elsewhere." Valkyrie said, but got the feeling that she was ignored when Rocket answered Quill's previous command.

"How can I help? _She's_ the one with the weapon." Rocket shot back.

"These pods are industrial grade. They're nearly indestructible." Quill argued back.

Rocket let out a laugh, "Not against necroblasts they're not."

Quill gave a small sigh, "That's not what I'm sayin'."

"Oh!" Rocket remarked, drawing out the 'o' a bit longer than necessary. Then he laughed madly and changed his course to ram into one of Ronan's ships which spun and barreled into another of Ronan's ships and then crashed into a building and into flames.

Rocket was now away from Quill and Gamora's ships, split from the group. Valkyrie fired twice more. One shot missed and the other grazed one of the helms, but not enough damage for them to lose control.

Quill disappeared from Valkyrie's view for a couple of minutes until on of Ronan's ships started acting strangely. It rose up and halted in front of Gamora's path, "Valkyrie, don't shoot, it's me!" Quill yelled through the comms as four blasts came from the ship, destroying four ships that were chasing after Gamora.

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows, "Are you in a ship, within a ship right now Quill?"

"Yep!"

"Genious! I would have never thought of that." Valkyrie exclaimed before she could stop herself. 'Why in all hells would she complement her kidnapper's?' She thought as she steered her ship after Quill and Gamora, groaning as six more ships joined the chase on Ronan's side.

She quickly fired another shot, and winced as it missed at hit a building instead.

"Quill, I'm trapped. I can't make it to the Milano. I have to head out." Gamora's voice echoed across the comm system. Valkyrie saw Gamora's pod head out with ten more ships on her tail.

"Wait! These things aren't meant to go out there!" Quill protested following with what speed he could muster from the mining pod.

Valkyrie came clear of the buildings, firing as she went. Suddenly her pod shuddered, making weird noises a ship should not make, and halted. "Shit." Valkyrie cursed and tried to start the mining ship up again. And failed. She tried again, remembering with a sinking feeling that those guys that she had thrown out of the pod before she had gotten in where trying to fix something. Nope, "Quill, I'm outta juice."

"Stay there." He ordered. "We'll pick you up af-" Quill started then stopped as Valkyrie saw Gamora's pod get blown up. Quill's pod halted and out of the corner of Valkyrie's eye, she saw Rocket just manage to catch up and stop short because of what had just happened.

One of Ronan's ships hovered over the orb and a yellow beam halted the orb from traveling any farther away from a dead Gamora. The orb rose in the beam and into the ship which then turned around and left, the other of Ronan's ships following the lead. Ronan was now in possession of an object of which he could then use to destroy her home. Valkyrie swallowed. She had failed her people.

"Quill, come on.. Her body mods should keep her alive a couple of minutes, but there's nothing we can do for her. These pods aren't meant to be out here. In a second we're going to be in the same boat. Let's get Valkyrie and leave." Rocket said. He turned his pod around and started heading back towards Valkyrie.

"Aw, damn it." Valkyrie heard Quill mutter.

Rocket stopped his pod and turned around, "Quill?" He asked as he noticed Quill wasn't moving.

Valkyrie heard as Quill went onto all frequencies within hearing distance and shouted, "Yondu! Yondu! This is Quill! My coordinates are 227K324."

"Quill!" Rocket shouted, turning his pod around but Quill didn't respond.

"Just outside of Knowhere."

"Quill, what are you doing?" Rocket asked over Quill, who was still speaking.

"If you're there, come get me. I'm all yours." Quill finished.

Valkyrie's eyes widened, "Quill, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Valkyrie yelled as she saw Quill's side door of the pod open into space. His boots ignited some sort of rocket system and he flew through space to Gamora, "She's dead. It's not worth it! She's already dead!"

Rocket seemed to agree with Valkyrie, "Quill, don't be ridiculous. Get back into your pod!"Quill grabbed ahold of Gamora, "You can't fit two people in there. You're going to die." Quill deactivated his face mask and Valkyrie covered her mouth with her hand. "You'll die in seconds!" Rocket yelled, "Quill!"

Quill then put his face mask over Gamora. Suddenly Gamora's heavy breathing came over the comms. Valkyrie could only stare in shock. That shouldn't be possible.

Suddenly huge ships descended onto Quill and Gamora location. A tractor beam streamed out of the nearest ship, probably the name of the guy who wanted Quill and sucked them into their ship and then took off.

There was silence and then Valkyrie said, "Um, Rocket… I'm still stuck out here with no power."

"Come on!" Rocket cried out in frustration and hit something in his ship, making a huge _thunk_ noise.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to who Favorited this Story:** 4oora, blondmage_

 _ **Thank you to who Followed this story:** Biscuitea, LilyAri14, TimeLordsRule, Niqeyu, KawaiiBunnyKate, Xinamon, blondmage_

 **Reviews:**

 _TheOKWriter:_ Thanks! :)

 _ThatCrazyLion:_ Thanks again! :)

 _4orra:_ Thanks! Not in this one as she is still getting used to the team, but I'll think about it when _Guardians of the Galaxy 2_ comes out. Who do you want to see Valkyrie paired with?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-** **Ravagers**

Eventually Rocket managed to get Valkyrie's pod back into Knowhere and her pod landed with a thump where it had taken off from. The area was deserted of people and oddly quiet, unlike it had before the group had gone into the club to see The Collector. Valkyrie got out, a bit unsteady on her feet from the adrenaline which was now leaving her body in a flood. She sagged against the pod.

"Blasted idiot. They're all idiots!" Rocket grumbled as he got out of his pod.

"Thanks Rocket." Valkyrie said sarcastically and breathlessly.

Rocket looked up at her, "You know, for a Xandarian, you're not that bad. Great fiering."

Valkyrie winced, crossed her arms and mumbled, "I wish we could have avoided collateral damage of innocent civilians though. They aren't involved in this conflict."

"There's going to be a lot more if we don't stop Ronan." Rocket responded, walking away from her, "Come on, let's find Groot and Drax so we can get Quill and Gamora back."

Valkyrie froze, "You're not still considering me as a hostage are you?"

Rocket paused but didn't turn around, "From the way I see it you could have let them kill us and find transport back to Xandar when things went kaput and Ronan showed up. We were distracted enough that you could have easily slipped by unnoticed and scrambled for Xandar. Instead you saved our lives. As far as I'm concerned, you're in the group."

"Even though I was the one overseeing your… stay at the Kyln?" Valkyrie asked, still not understanding why a criminal was accepting her, a prison guard, into their group.

"Don't push your luck, missy." Rocket responded, waving a finger at her and started walking again, "Now, come on girl. Let's look for Groot before I change my mind."

"Rocket." Valkyrie called, running to catch up to him.

"Yep?" He asked, still walking.

"The name's Valkyrie, not girl." Valkyrie shouted after him.

* * *

The search lasted five minutes. They eventually found Drax and Groot at the end of a street. Drax was half laying and half sitting on the ground covered in goo and Groot was kneeling beside him. Drax looked like he was run over by a spaceship, "Quill just got himself captured. None of this would have happened if _you_ didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' _army_!" Rocket shouted, pointing at Drax.

Drax gave a sigh, "You're right." He looked down at the wet ground, "I was a _fool_. All the anger, all the rage," Drax looked up at Rocket, "It was just to cover my loss." He sighed and looked down again.

Groot put a hand on Drax's shoulder before Rocket started, "Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. 'My wife and child are dead.'" Rocket fake cried.

Valkyrie's eyes widened at how harsh Rocket was compared to how he was thanking her not five minutes earlier for saving his life. Groot seemed to agree with her and gasped out loud, covering his mouth.

"Oh, I don't care if its mean!" Rocket snapped. He pointed at the ground, " _Everybody's_ got dead people. It's no excuse to get everybody else dead along the way!" There was a pause. Then, "Come on Groot. Ronan has the stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe we'll be able to live full lives before that wack-job ever gets there." Rocket starts to turn around to walk away.

Groot stands up and angrily says, "I am Groot."

Rocket turns back around, "Save them? How?"

"I am _Groot_."

"I know they're the only friends we've ever had, but there's an army of Ravagers around them." As Rocket is speaking, Drax is getting up, "And there's only two of us!"

"Three." Drax says, as he finishes standing up and put an arm on Groot's shoulder.

Valkyrie sighed 'I'm going to regret this' she thought and stepped forward, "Make that four."

Rocket grunted, put his arms over his head, turned around and started to kick a couple of grass weeds, "You're. Making. Me. Beat. Up. GRASS!" Rocket yelled, kicking the grass every time he spoke.

Valkyrie snorted, "So, what are we going to do about Quill and Gamora?"

Drax smirks, "I have a couple of ideas."

* * *

"Attention idiots." Rocket said after firing three shots of missiles from the Milano at the biggest Ravager ship where Quill and Gamora were most likely to be. Drax was standing on top of the Milano with a Hadron Enforcer and wearing a space helmet, "The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hardon Enforcer. It's a weapon of my own design. If you don't hand over our companions now, he's going to tear your ship a new one. A very big new one! I'm giving you to the count of five. Five, four, three-"

And then Quill's voice came over the ship waves, "Rocket, it's me, for God sakes! We figured it out! We're _fine_!"

Valkyrie let out a breath as Quill said, in a much more relaxed tone than before, "Oh, hey, Quill. What's going on?"

* * *

"You call that 'figuring it out'?" Rocket asked as soon as the group was allowed on to the Revenger's main ship and Quill explained to us what had happened, "We're going to rob the guys who just beat us senseless?" Rocket, Drax and Groot were sitting on crates and Quill, Gamora and Valkyrie were standing up. Gamora had her arms on her hips and Valkyrie had hers crossed in front of her.

"Oh, you want to talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?!" Quill shot back.

"We were only going to blow you up if they didn't turn you over!"

"Just sayin' this wasn't my idea." Valkyrie put in quickly.

Valkyrie's comment was ignored and Quill quickly turned around and said, "And how on Earth were they going to turn us over when you only gave them a count of _five_?!"

"Well, we didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan. This is what we get for acting altruistically." Rocket ranted.

"I am Groot." Groot put in.

Rocket apparently agreed with what Groot said, "They are ungrateful."

"What's important now is that we get the Ravanger's army to help save Xandar." Gamora cut in with a level head.

"Yes, thank you Gamora." Valkyrie said pointing her hand at Gamora. Valkyrie then gave a startled look, 'Did I just thank a criminal?' She thought. Then the other side of her brain said, 'She does seem genuine on helping save your planet and people.'

"So we can give the stone to Yandu who's gonna sell to somebody even worse?" Rocket asked.

Quill looked away for a brief second, annoyed, "We'll figure that part out later."

Valkyrie gave a weary sigh, "We have to stop Ronan. He'll kill my people."

"How?" Rocket asked, looking defeated.

"I have a plan." Quill spoke out.

Rocket snorted, " _You've_ got a plan?"

Quill hesitated, "Yes."

"First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan." Rocket commented.

"No I'm not." Quill shot back, "People say that all the time. It's not that unique of a thing to say."

Rocket continued right after Quill, ignoring what he said, "Secondly, I don't believe you have a plan."

"I have..." Quill shot back, then gave a brief pause, "Part of a plan."

Drax finally spoke up, "What percentage of a plan do you have?"

Gamora rolled her eyes and pointed at Drax, " _You_ don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere."

Drax looked reproachfully at Gamora, "I just saved Quill."

"We've already established that you destroying the ship that I'm on is not saving me." Quill argued.

"When did we establish that?" Drax asked.

Valkyrie sighed and rubbed her temple which was beginning to throb.

"Like three seconds ago." Quill shot back.

"I wasn't listening. I was thinking of something else." Drax said sitting up right and clasping his hands in his lap and stared straight ahead.

Gamora groaned and turned around from him, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"She's right. You don't get an opinion." Rocket looked from Drax to Quill with his hands up in the air, "What percentage?"

"I don't know. Twelve percent." Quill suggested.

"Twelve PERCENT?" Rocket burst out in a fake laugh.

Quill looked down, "That's a fake laugh."

"It's real!"

Quill rolled his eyes, "Totally fake."

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because _that_ is not a plan."

"It's barely a concept." Gamora put in, sitting on a box of crates.

Quill looked at Gamora, offended, "You're taking their side?"

"I am Groot."

Rocket stared at Groot, "So what if it is better than eleven percent. What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Thank you, Groot. Thank you." Quill said, friendly hitting Groot on the side, "See, Groots the only one of you who has a clue." There is a chomping sound as Groot eats a leaf off of his arm.

Valkyrie closes her eyes in disgust, "We have to come up with at least something. Part of a plan is better than no plan at all." Valkyrie opened her eyes to see Quill smiling at her.

"Thanks Val."

Valkyrie looked at Quill, puzzled, "Val?"

"Yeah. Short for Valkyrie." Quill said, smirking.

Valkyrie bit her lip, "... Fine."

Quill smiled then turned his attention back to the group, "Guys. Come on. Yondu is going to be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help. I look around us. You know what I see? Loosers." Valkyrie cleared her throat. Quill paused then continued, "I mean, like people who have lost stuff. And we have. Man, we all have." Valkyrie nodded at that. She had lost three cousins and two friends to this scuffle... no war, with Ronan, "All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives. And usually life takes more than it gives. But not today. Today it's us giving something. It has given us a chance."

"To do what?" Drax asked softly.

Quill looked at Drax, "To give a shit. For once. Not run away." At that line Quill looked at Gamora, "I for one, am not going to stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives."

"But, Quill," Rocket said, looking at the floor, "Stopping Ronan… it's impossible." Rocket looked up, "You're asking us to die."

Quill sighed, "Yeah, I guess I am." He stammered and turned around, walking a bit away from the group. It was silent as everyone thought things over.

Valkyrie stepped forward, "I'm in. It's my planet. My people. I'm with you, Quill."

Quill turned around and faintly smiled at her and nodded.

"Quill." Gamora cut through the silence, "I have lived most of my life surrounded by my enemies." Gamora stood up, "I will be grateful to die among my friends."

Drax pushed himself off the cart's he was sitting on, "You are an honorable man, Quill. I will fight besides you. And in the end, see my wife and daughter again."

Groot stood up next, "I am GROOT."

Everyone turned to look at Rocket, who was still sitting down and he looked around at everyone and sighed, "Oh, what the hell. I don't get that long a lifespan anyways." Rocket got up and stood on top of what he was sitting on. He straightened out his outfit, "Now I'm standing. Y'all happy? We're all standing up now." Rocket crossed his arms, "Bunch of jackasses standing in a circle."

Valkyrie snorted rather unladylike causing the group to switch starting from Rocket to her. She gave a sheepish smile in return.

* * *

Valkyrie was standing in the Milano, putting on her outfit to get ready for battle. She was remaking her prison guard outfit. She had on the red pants of the Ravanger's, her boots and a black undershirt underneath with her zip-up blue uniform jacket opened, which was against regulation, but she didn't care at the moment. She would close it before the battle. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail to get her hair off her neck and out of her face.

The next step, weapons. She sighed. Her swords were back home in her fighter ship she had named Nexus. She had convinced Rocket to drop her off at her home so that she could pilot the Nexus. The Nexus was the best damn ship she had ever owned. And it was fit for battle.

Quill knocked on the door, "Val, the meeting's in five."

Valkyrie nodded, looking up, "Coming."

* * *

The group was standing around what looked to be the Ravanger's control room with screens everywhere. Gamora stood in the center of it while everyone else filled in a circle around her, "The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge."

"All Ronan's got to do is touch the stone to the planet's surface and ZAP. All plants, animals, Nova Corps." Quill stated.

"Everything will die." Valkyrie finished.

"So Ronan does not make the surface. Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull. Then, the Malino, Valkyrie's Nexus and Yando's will enter."

"Won't there be hundreds of Sakaaran soldiers inside?" One of Yandu's men asked a reasonable question.

Drax glared at him, "I think of Sakaaran as paper people."

The man nodded, grinned and punched Drax in the shoulder. Drax just glared at the man even more and the man that punched him backed off looking a little weirded out.

"I don't see a ship named Nexus." Yandu pointed out resulting in Valkyrie glaring at him.

"Rocket will drop me off were it is located on Xandar in the Malino and I will fly up in it. It's a hell of a ship." Valkyrie argued, "It has survived battle before."

"Once they know we are on board," Gamora continued, "Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck. Which I can disable by dismantling the power source."

"We'll make it to the flight deck, and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan." Quill concluded.

"Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the stone." Gamora stated as Quill handed out round shaped containers, "Use these devices to contain it. If you touch it, it will kill you."

"I'll contact one of the Nova officers. I am positive that they will listen to me once I explain the plan and what has transpired." Valkyrie stated.

"They'res one more thing that we need to complete the plan." Rocket stated and pointed to a man who already had one eye missing and replaced with an electronic one, "That guy's eye."

Quill put out a hand as if to stop Rocket, "NO! No we don't! No! We don't need that guy's eye."

Rocket chuckled. "No seriously, I need it! It's important to me."

* * *

 _ **Thank you to who Favorited this story:** sofialorido995 and Flashfox Tyrell05_

 ** _Thank you to who Followed this story:_** _artemisrocks124, Elo Elo, independentcinderella, phoenixmoon25572,_ _Flashfox Tyrell05 and jvspoke_

 **Review:**

Guest: I didn't plan on Valkyrie parring with anyone in this story and if she did get together with someone, It wouldn't be a major character.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- The Battle for Xandar**

Valkyrie pulled up a screen in the main area of the Milano, ready to send a message to Nova Prime, leader of Xandar. She was nervous. A little while ago the Ravanger's had reported that the Klyn had become under attack about an hour after she had been taken hostage. Everyone was found dead and she was reported missing, presumed dead.

She took a deep breath, prepared for the biggest scolding of her life and called Nova Prime. After a few seconds of calling, Nova Prime's face came on the screen. She gasped, "Valkyrie?" Nova Prime asked hesitantly. She was definitely older than when she saw her a couple days ago. There were new wrinkle lines that weren't there before.

Valkyrie smiled sadly, "It's me… Mother."

"What happened child? They said you were missing presumed dead." Irani Rael, otherwise known as Nova Prime leader of the Xandarian Empire replied, relieved to see her daughter safe and sound.

"It's a long, _long,_ story that I don't have the time for right now. You need to evacuate the city. Ronan is coming and he has an infinity stone."

Irani paled, "Are you sure?"

Valkyrie snorted, "Pretty damn sure. Unless there's something else that can make a purple explosion and blow up The Collector's, well, collection on Knowhere."

"How did you get off of the Klyn?" Her mother asked, "And how in the worlds did you end up going to that _rock_?"

She swallowed, "Um, well, that's also a long story."

"Come on Val, hurry it up with the message!" Shouted Quill from up in the cockpit.

"I'm trying to!" Valkyrie shouted back up the stairs and sighed when her Mother recognized the voice.

"They _kidnapped_ you?!"

"They did, well only at first," Valkyrie huffed, "I'll tell you later. My point is Ronan now has the infinity stone and is coming to wipe out Xandar. The Ravagers are willing to help us but it will be a long battle. Get the civilians away from the city. I'll be dropped down so I can pilot the Nexus. Oh and I'll be working with Gamora, Peter Quill, Drax, Rocket and Groot to take Ronan down so don't fire on them. They're helping us."

"Gamora?" Her mother narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?"

Valkyrie nodded, "Absolutely Positive."

"Well, this will make a very interesting report for us to read later." Irani Rael said in her Nova Prime mode, "I'll alert the fleet. Be careful." Her mother closed the connection.

Valkyrie rested her head on her crossed arms that were resting on the edge of the screen. 'I'm going into another battle. Calm down. Calm _down_. You're no use to them if you freak out.' She thought to herself. 'Yeah, but you're going up against _Ronan_.' Valkyrie groaned and picked her head up, took a deep breath and walked up to the cockpit and sat in the empty seat they left for her.

"Drop me off at these coordinates, 34.56 N, 43.57 W. 23.14 E and 87.23 S. My Ship should be there."

Quill glanced back at Valkyrie, " _Should?_ "

Valkyrie grinned sheepishly, "My brother likes to use it a lot without my permission."

Quill grumbled something Valkyrie couldn't make out then said, "Okay, if it's not there, you're coming with us."

It took a few minutes to reach her home. She hopped out of the Milano and ran into the barn where she kept the Nexus. The spot where it normally was, was empty, "Damn." She cursed then ran back out wher Quill was still waiting.

"You're brother took it again?" Quill asked, raising an eyebrow.

Valkyrie groaned, "Shut up and fly."

It took a couple minutes to get back to the fleet and by that time, Ronan was just arriving with his own huge, black, ship.

"This is a terrible plan." Gamora spat, "We've already failed getting Valkyrie to the Nexus because _someone's_ brother wanted to take it out for a _joyride_."

"It's not _my_ fault it wasn't there. I've been off planet for two years." Valkyrie shot back, "Plus I was declared missing and dead until a hour ago."

"Yeah," Quill remarked, "Plus you're the one who said you wanted to die among friends."

Gamora snapped her head around and stared down Quill who only smiled a little.

"Fire!" Yando commanded, and the Ravager fleet fired two big orange balls which flew straight to The Dark Aster and hit it. Then, "Cover it down. Submerge!" All the ships followed his command and dove down underneath the cover.

"Rocket, hurry!" Quill yelled across the communications.

Rocket's ship and two other Ravagers ship's speed past the Milano to focus on creating a hole that the Milano could fit though. Just then, Ronan's fleet emerged from the mother-ship and Valkyrie stared, open mouthed at the amount of ships he had, "We're dead." Valkyrie stated.

"Not yet we're not." Quill stated, "Have a bit of faith in the plan, Val."

"The Plan?" Valkyrie teased, "You mean the plan that only has twelve percent of it worked out?"

Quill moved the Milano into position and started flying upward, "Shut-up. It'll work."

"Quill, Yando! Now!" Rocket yelled.

Quil turned and smirked at Valkyrie, "See, it's working." Quill pushed full throttle and speed towards The Dark Aster, Ronan's ship. The Milano flew straight up, weaving in and out, dodging the enemy fire and spacecraft.

Suddenly Yando's voice cut over the transmissions, "Aww hell. I'm going down, Quill! No more games with me boy! I'll see you at the end of this!" At the end of the transmission Quill banked left and kept dodging enemy fire. Then part of a craft came down fast and hit the Milano making a black dent on the left wing right next to the glass cockpit.

"There are too many of them, Rocket!" Valkyrie shouted through the communications from her seat behind Gamora, "We'll never make it up there!"

The yellow laser fire that came from behind the Milano made Valkyrie gasp in recognition and yelled, "The fleet is here! We have back-up!" Xandarian spacecraft spread out their craft around the Milano, protecting it in formation.

"Commander Valkyrie Rael, This is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps." Saal said, "For the record, I advised against trusting you here. You have an interesting group of… friends."

"And they are more trustworthy than _you_." Valkyrie spat. 'Oh why couldn't it have been Rufford who was in charge of the fleet today.' She thought. Xandar had two rotating Captains who were incharge of the fleet, making it easier instead of piling all the duties onto one man.

"Then prove me wrong." Saal retorted.

Quill glanced at me, "I take it you two have a history."

"You could say that." Valkyrie replied in a dark tone. Quill once again pushed full throttle and the Milano lurched forward at full speed towards The Dark Aster and speed right into the hole in the wall that Rocket and his team had made.

The Milano slid through the ship, metal scraping on metal sending huge sparks flying everywhere, "Yes!" Drax yelled, laughing madly. Valkyrie looked out the window to see Sakaaran firing green fazers at the ship.

"Fire back you _idiot_!" Valkyrie yelled at Quill who immediately started firing and turned the ship so he could get the best angle at which to fire.

The ship jerked to a stop, "YES!" Drax yelled, throwing both hands up in fists and laughed madly.

Gamora turned to Quill and breathlessly remarked, "We're just like Kevin Bacon."

Valkyrie breathed in and out, trying to steady her heart rate, "Quill, I'm going to need a gun. My weapons were in the Nexus that we failed to get."

"Sure, run down below and grab what you need from the bin." Quill said, "We'll meet you outside."

Valkyrie got her weapons that she was borrowing from Quill. She strapped two leg guns to each leg, put on a belt with a two knives and a long range hand sniper that was about the length of her arm. It could also be used for short range hand-to-hand fighting with a retractable knife at both ends of the weapon.

Valkyrie walked out of the circled door of the ship to see four shapes ahead of her in the darkness.

"I can barely see." Drax complained. Groot lifted his hand and hundreds of light buds flowed out of it, lighting up the area inside The Dark Aster. Everyone stared at the lit-up buds, "When did you learn to do that?" Drax asked in shock.

"Pretty sure the answer is 'I am Groot.'" Quill remarked and Valkyrie gave a quiet snort.

Gamora stepped forward and started to walk, "The flight deck is three hundred meters this way." Everyone followed Gamora's lead.

"I want you all to know that I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders." Drax acknowledged. "It is pleasing to once again have… friends. You, Quill, are my friend."

"Thanks."

"This dumb tree here, he is my friend."

"Mmm." Groot commented.

"You, Commander Valkyrie. You are my friend."

Valkyrie swallowed knowing that they were likely going to go their deaths soon and replied, "I am honored."

"This green whore, she too…."

Gamora wiped around, "Oh, you must _stop_!"

Suddenly Nebula drops down in front of them with a grunt, "Gamora, look at what you have done. You have always been weak. You stupid, traitorous..." A shot fired and knocked Nebula backwards and the group looked towards Drax who lowered a rocket launcher with a stony look on his face.

" _Nobody_ talks to my friends like that."

"Head to the flight deck. I'll shut down the power to the security doors." Gamora said, walking off. Drax, Quill, Groot and Valkyrie all readied their weapons and ran off in the direction to the flight deck. They ran until they came face to face with a squadron of soldiers.

"Star-Lord." The leader said menacingly and smiled.

Quill smirked back, "Finally." The leader of the Sakaaran squadron picked quill up and threw him into the middle of his squad and chaos broke out. Three Sakaaran broke away to charge at Valkyrie who had started climbing the metal machines to get to higher ground to make use of her sniper. She turned around, pressed the button to extend her hidden knife within her weapon and quickly dispatched the guards and climbed to a higher position.

Valkyrie pointed her gun at the mess of confusion and started picking off soldiers one-by-one.

"You will _never_ make it to Ronan." Valkyrie heard the leader say and then he fell to the ground from Valkyrie's shot. Quill looked up at her and nodded before going back to the battle and Valkyrie picked off targets that were running into the fray.

"Oh no." Quill commented as a whole other squadron ran into the room but then Groot stretched out his arm into the soldiers and with that knocked the other standing soldiers down back and forth until they were unconscious or dead and Groot yelling as he did so.

Drax looked at Quill and Valkyrie with a huge smile on his face.

Groot turned around and smiled and the group walked forward to encounter more Sakaaran. Just as they were finishing that round of soldiers, Rockets voice came over the communicators that Quill had set up earlier, "Quill, you gotta hurry. The city's been evacuated but we're getting our ass's kicked down here."

Quill walked up, shot a guy trying to kill him and banged his hands on the door to the flight deck. Valkyrie raced next to him, "Gamora hasn't opened the door!" After a few minutes, the door slid open to reveal Gamora on the other side of the hall way.

The group stormed into the flight deck and killed the guards that ran at them. Quill ran in with The Hadron Enforcer and pointed it at Ronan who turned around and Quill fired. Ronan just stood there and let the missile hit him.

There was a huge explosion that made a blue puff cloud and blew back air on the group that each one had to put up their hands to try to block some of the aftershock. Quill retracted his face mask and started, trying to see if they were successful or not.

"You did it!" Drax shouted excitedly.

Quill's face turned into horror and Valkyrie whipped her head around to see Ronan getting back up. Valkyrie's mouth dropped open in shock, "That blast should have killed him." She whispered.

Ronan turned around holding a hammer with a long stick. In the center of the hammer was the glowing infinity stone. He pointed his hammer staff at the group and it blasted them back. Valkyrie's back slammed into the steps hard and she groaned a little but rolled over to try to get back up as soon as she landed.

Apparently Drax had thought the same thing because he immediately got up and full out ran at Ronan yelling. Ronan just had to pick Drax up by the throat. He turned Drax around to Ronan's right while he started speaking, "I was mistaken. I do remember your family. Their screams were pitiful. I…" Ronan turned to the huge, open, window to see Rocket's ship slam into it slamming into Drax and Ronan.

Quill managed to get Groot out of the way and Gamora grabbed Valkyrie and pulled her out of the way a the last possible second. They rolled to the floor, coughing. "Thanks." Valkyrie said, gasping for breath.

"Hmm. Don't make it a habit." Gamora responded, then gave Valkyrie a brief smile. Valkyrie nodded back at her.

The ship lost power and started to fall. Valkyrie helped Gamora drag Drax back to the group while Quill brought out an unconscious Rocket while the ship fell down around them.

Groot's body vines suddenly spread outward as he tried to incompous Quill, Gamora, Rocket, Drax and Valkyrie. Then Rocket awoke and Groot had completed his vine ball to try to protect the group. By now Rocket was standing on his own, "No, Groot!" Rocket walked up to him and put his hands on Groot's body, "You can't. You'll die. Why are you doing this? Why?"

Groot lifted a vine to Rockets face and smoothed out a bit of his hair on Rocket's cheek, "WE are Groot."

During that whole exchange Valkyrie teared up a bit and she was about to say something when everything went black and she passed out.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to who Favorited this story:** Chitsuki-Tokiwa, Dark Angel 792_

 _ **Thank you to who Followed this story:** __Chitsuki-Tokiwa, shadowednight1, LoverGirl007, The Ardent Ginge, and jesusa8_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Infinity Holders**

Valkyrie awoke to unfamiliar music playing and pain. She groaned and opened her eyes to find herself laying on the ground of Xandar. Quill was a bit behind her and Gamora lay, trying to get up in front of her. Rocket was kneeling on the ground with twigs in his hands and Drax was to the left diagonally from where she layed.

Then Ronan came out of the wreckage, as if unharmed by the whole experience of his ship crashing to the ground. He was still holding the staff that held the infinity stone within.

Rocket turned around and growled, "You killed GROOT!" He charged at Ronan screaming and Ronan only had to blast Rocket back with the infinity stone. Rocket flew through the air and it the ground, slamming into a piece of broken metal.

"Behold!" Ronan shouted to the crowd of people standing around the crash site. He lifted up his hand in mockery at the group, "Your _Guardians of the Galaxy_. What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice," Ronan lifted both of has arms fully up to the sky, "And renounce your paltry gods."

Ronan lifted the staff up higher and grabbed it with both hands. Valkyrie's heart beat faster and faster as she knew once the stone reached the ground, it would bring death.

"Your salvation is at hand! Ee shal gar!" Ronan finished in his own language, yelling an ancient war chant, "Yoho-"

"Ooo child things are going to get easier. Ooo child things are going to get brighter." It was Peter Quill, standing up and singing, "Listen to these words. Ooo child things are going to get easier. Ooo child things are going to get brighter." Then Quill started to dance. By this time Valkyrie was fully standing and staring open mouthed at Quill, "Bring it down hard."

Quill's dancing got more ridiculous, "Some day put it together…"

Ronan stared at Quill, "What are you doing?"

"Dance-off, bro. Me and you." Quill responded and made some poor dance moves with a kick and hand motions. He stuck his hand out to Gamora, "Gamora." Offering for her to join him but Gamora only shook her head, staring at Quill like he had grown a second head.

"Subtle, take it back." And he continued to dance.

"What are you _doing_?!" Ronan roared.

Quill had a huge smile on his face and said, "I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom."

Ronan and Valkyrie turned around to see Drax holding a fixed The Hadron Enforcer and Rocket was standing next to him. Rocket connected two cables and fired a shot at Ronan which completely shattered the staff that was holding the infinity stone.

Quill dived for the stone in, what seemed like slow motion, and caught the stone as he hit the ground.

"NO!" Gamora yelled as Quill caught the stone and suddenly a black and purple cloud surrounded Quill, Rocket, Ronan, Drax, Gamora and Valkyrie. Valkyrie frantically searched for the stone's orb that it was contained in, and found it.

Valkyrie stared at Quill in horror as he screamed in pain. Dark purple vines soon covered his face. She watched in horror and fascination as Gamora held out her hand to Quill and shouted, "Peter! Take my hand! Take my HAND!"

Quill reached up slowly and took Gamora's outstretched hand which then caused Gamora to look the same as Quill. Then Drax was there and took Quill's shoulder. Rocket reached up as far as he could and took Drax's finger.

Valkyrie looked around, nothing was happening. They were still screaming in pain. She closed her eyes and opened them again and made her body move forward. Her joints screaming as she fought through the wind to Gamora's side and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Searing pain shot through her body. Valkyrie opened her mouth and screamed.

"You're mortal!" Valkyrie heard Ronan shout faintly, "How?!"

"You said it yourself, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Quill opened his hand and released a string of purple energy at Ronan which then consumed him and burst him apart in an explosion of purple. Valkyrie took the stone's casing and quickly closed the stone within the orb and handed it to Quill.

The purple and black smoke disappeared and everyone stood there, painting, happy to be alive.

"Well, well, well." Came Yando's voice from behind them, "Quite the light show." Valkyrie looked around the Ravagers who had survived the battle now stood around them, Yando chuckled, "Ain't this sweet." A gun cocked to show that they meant business, "But you got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts." Yando said, marching up to them.

"Peter, you can't. Peter." Gamora said breathlessly.

Valkyrie breathed in and out, "Quill, don't."

"You gotta reconsider this, Yando." Quill said shaking his head, "I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps."

Valkyrie looked around and realised all of the Ravagers had guns pointed at them.

"I may be pretty as an angle," Yando remarked, flipping open his coat to reveal an arrow that held red energy that seemed like it was tied to the back of it, "But I sure as hell ain't one." Yando held out his hand, "Hand it over, son."

Quill swallowed and took the orb from out behind his back and handed it over to Yando.

"Quill, what the hell are you doing?!" Valkyrie demanded, glaring at Quill.

Yando laughed and signaled his men to leave. "Yando." Quill called out. Yando stopped and turned around, "Do not open that orb. You know that, right? You've seen what it does to people." Yando only pointed a finger at Quill, turned around and walked away, laughing.

The Ravagers went into their ship and took off, "He's going to be so pissed when he realises I switched out the orb on him." Gamora chuckled.

"He was going to kill you, Peter." Gamora said.

"Oh, I know. But he was about the only family I had."

Gamora took Quill's hand that held the orb, "No. He wasn't."

As the adrenaline wore off, Valkyrie was made aware of a massive migraine and sharp pain in her right side. She looked down to see about an inch of black metal sticking out of her side and Valkyrie knew that the rest was inside her, "Peter." Valkyrie breathed out. It must have been when Groot broke apart from the crash landing and she landed on something.

Quill looked around at her in shock mainly because of both her panicked tone and the use of his first name, "Val!" He shouted as she collapsed and darkness overtook her. But in those last few seconds of consciousness she thought one last thought, 'I saved my people.'

* * *

Valkyrie woke up with no pain. Nothing hurt. It also felt like she was floating. She opened her eyes to find herself in a white hospital room. She was lying on a white bed. Beeping noises were off to her left and when she looked to her right she saw her brother, Landon Rael sound asleep on the chair next to her bed, still dressed in uniform.

She swallowed which caused her to cough. She winced, but not in pain, as her coughing awoke her brother. "Valkyrie!" He exclaimed, "You're awake!"

"Landon. What happened?" Valkyrie asked, "Are the other's alright?"

Landon grinned, "What's happened? What's happened is that you defeated _Ronan_!"

A cough by the door had both Landon and Valkyrie turn to see Peter Quill standing in the doorway, "I do believe I had something to do with it as well." He walked in and shut the door, "How are you doing?

"Well, I'm not in pain so I guess that's good." Valkyrie remarked, "How are the others?"

"Getting by. The council is still arguing what to do about Gamora, Drax has hit every bar in Xandar and Rocket has finished replanting Groot and is helping rebuild Xandar's weapons out of scraps from the battle."

Valkyrie looked at Landon, "What do you mean 'what to do about Gamora'? She helped save us! She's good!"

"Yes, but many people still hold a grudge against her deeds _and_ her father." Landon replied, "We are doing this by law. It'll take time, but-"

"Adoptive father." Valkyrie spat out, "It's not like she had a choice."

Landon winced, "Still, rules are rules. The council has to vote." Against her will, Valkyrie yawned, "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Valkyrie murmured, already half-way asleep.

Landon smiled, and placed a small kiss on her forehead, "Promise. Now rest."

* * *

"Why would you even know this?" Peter asked as himself, Gamora, Valkyrie and Nova Prime stood around the command center. A display of Peter's body was up on the screen.

"When we arrested you," Started Dray, Nova Prime's Second in command, "We noticed an anomaly in your nervous system, so we had it checked out."

It had been a month after the battle. Valkyrie wore light clothes, brown loose pants and a light blue zip-up jacket. She stood next to her mother, her arms crossed, staring at the new information in front of her.

"I'm not Terran?" Peter asked in complete shock.

Nova looked at Peter, "You are half Terran. Your mother was of Earth. Your father, well, he's something very ancient we've never seen here before. I'm sorry. Correction." Nova Prime looked directly at Valkyrie, "That we've only seen once before. And, it seems, we found a connection within your genetic network. You two, it seems. Are related."

Valkyrie's eyes widened, "Is that why you never spoke of my birth-parents?"

"We're related?" Peter asked at the same time as Valkyrie stared at her Mother and Peter stared at Valkyrie.

"Yes." Nova Prime answered.

Gamora looked at Peter, "That could be why you could hold the stone as long as you did," Then Gamora looked at Valkyrie, "And it could be why you were able to hold onto me for so long while you had basically a foot of metal inside of you poking into your lung."

"Is anyone going to address the fact that we're related?" Peter asked, motioning to himself and Valkyrie and Nova Prime seemed not to hear him.

The door opened and in walked Drax and Rocket. Rocket was carrying a pot that contained Groot, "You're friends have arrived. On behalf of the Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you will follow Denarian Day he has something to show you."

"Thank you, Nova Prime." Peter responded.

"Valkyrie, stay behind. I need to talk to you." Nova Prime commanded, "Quill, you next, but after Valkyrie."

Valkyrie let her friends follow Dey out of the room before asking, "What is it, Mother?"

"I want you to stay with them." Nova Prime said.

She looked at her mother, puzzled, "What? I mean, I know finding out Quill is related to me is shocking and I would want to get to know him, but my duty is to Xandar. I'm in the military. I just can't leave."

Nova Prime smiled and put her hands on Valkyries shoulders, "Then I'll make it an order. Stay with them, make sure they don't get into anymore trouble with Xandarian Law. And if you do some family bonding time with Quill while you're at it, I won't tell."

Valkyrie sighed,"So babysitting."

"Essentially. But, if I'm to understand things, they're your friends and you have a life-debt to Quill who is also related to you. That will be interesting. You _should_ go with them."

Valkyrie smiled, "Thank you, Mother." She hugged her and started walking toward the door, "You do know that every once and awhile we'll have to get into trouble, right?"

Nova Prime smiled, "I know. Send in Quill after you leave."

* * *

"However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future." Valkyrie heard as she rounded the corner with a duffle bag of cloths that Landon had handed to her after saying a quiet goodbye. She stopped in shock as she saw a rebuilt Milano.

"Question." Rocket said, "What if I see something that I want to take, and it belongs to someone else?"

"You will be arrested." Dey answered.

Rocket looked down and then up at Dey, "But what if I want it more than the person who has it?"

"Still illegal."

"That doesn't follow." Rocket complained as Valkyrie walked up next to Peter, "No, I want it more, sir. Do you understand?" Gamora started laughing, "What are you laughing at?" Gamora ushered Rocket away from Dey, "Why? I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?"

Drax stepped up and took Rocket's place, "What if someone does something irksome and I decide to remove his spine." Peter and Dey shared a glance and Dey shared an eye-roll with Valkyrie.

"That's… that's actually murder. It's one of the worst crimes of all. So… also illegal."

"Hmm." Drax responded and walked off.

Peter looked at Valkyrie and her duffle-bag, "Are you going on a trip?"

"I'm coming with you guys."

"Why?" Peter asked, "Didn't we kidnap you?"

"Yes, but if you look at it, Ronan was going to make a move and get Gamora out of there even if you hadn't made that little escape. You technically saved my life. Now, I have a life debt to you."

Peter's eyes widened in panic, "No! No, but didn't you save my life when you helped kill Ronan?"

"Keyword, helped." Valkyrie said, smirking, "Plus, I like the group dynamics, Always a laugh. I guess it won't be boring."

"Do you really have to? Can't I just transfer you credits and have it be done with?" Peter practically wined. Peter knew that Xandarians had strict life-debt laws. It was worse if you were in the military, which she was. The life-debt would supersede any order given until it was completed.

"Nope. We're family now, remember?" Valkyrie insisted, patting Peter in the back, "You're stuck with me. It won't be so bad." Valkyrie said as they walked to the ship together after saying goodbye to Dey.

"So bad?! You're properly a stickler with the laws. Won't have us do anything fun." The last part Peter whined again.

Valkyrie punched Peter in the arm, making him cry out, "Just wait to you see what I did for fun while I had spring break at Caeroio University."

Peter's eyes widened at the name, just like Valkyrie hoped they would, "But you're spring breaks are famous all over the galaxy."

Valkyrie smirked, "And you say I'm no fun." As they entered the rebuilt Milano.

After the pre-flight checks, Peter was sitting in the pilot's seat with Rocket it the co-pilot's. Drax was strapped in behind Peter and Valkyrie was sitting down and strapped in behind Rocket while Gamora stood next to Peter. Rocket had Groot sitting on his lap.

"So, what should we do next? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?" Peter asked the group.

"We'll follow your lead, Star-Lord." Gamora replied.

It was silent for a second, then, "A bit of both!" Peter took off from the dock where the Milano was parked and zoomed into space.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to who Favorited this story:** Blackrose3107_

 _ **Thank you to who Followed this story:** yume-hime, Blackrose3107_


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Yando stood next to his right hand man watching Quill get smaller and smaller, "Yeah, quill turned out okay. It's probably good we didn't deliver him to his dad like we was hired to do."

"Yeah," Yando agreed, "That guy was a jackass."

"Didn't we also have another order from him as well, some girl?" Yando's right hand man asked.

"Nah, never bothered with that one. That was very long ago. Lost cause. Come on, let's drink."

* * *

Music was playing in the background and Valkyrie sat on a chair with her feet on a table while Drax cleaned a sword across from her. Baby Groot was on the table and dancing. Then Drax turned around and Groot froze. Drax stared at Groot for a bit then went back to cleaning his sword. Groot went back dancing. It happened again, and again, Drax never caught Groot.

Valkyrie laughed and Drax turned around while Baby Groot froze again, "Why are you laughing?"

Valkyrie shook her head and continued to laugh.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for your Favorite's, Follow's and Review's! _Valkyrie 2_ will come out after G _uardians of the Galaxy 2_ comes out on itunes and after I have it all written down.**

 _ **Thank you to who Favorited this story:** jesusaj8, Taza576, Sesflynn_

 ** _Thank you to who Followed this story:_** _Taza576, Sesflynn_


End file.
